WWE '13
WWE '13 is an upcoming professional wrestling video game being developed by Yuke's and published by THQ on October 30, 2012 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. It will be the second game in the WWE series and the fifteenth overall in the combined series. It is the sequel to WWE '12 and has sold 250 more pre-order copies than its previous game in the first week. Development In March, WWE '13 was officially confirmed to be in development. That same month, it was also confirmed that Jim Ross would be on commentary for the game alongside Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole. In February, WWE road agent Road Dogg confirmed that he will be featured in the game with former tag partner, Billy Gunn. Former WWE superstar X-Pac announced on his Twitter account that he wanted to be in the game, where he later confirmed he had been approached by THQ themselves. At the 2012 Superstar WrestleMania Challenge, Cory Ledesma, the Creative Director for WWE Games at THQ, confirmed that Road To WrestleMania mode would be replaced for Story Mode, that six Divas will be able to compete in the ring at a time and that backstage brawls will be less prevalent in Story Mode than the previous year's release. In April, Ledesma reconfirmed the previous announcement, as well as confirming that the PS3 version of the game will feature 64 layers in Create-A-Superstar mode after holding a contest to fans. Features WWE '13, a as part of the WWE series, will feature similar physics and abilities to WWE '12. They game will feature the following : WWE Live The game will feature an even more realistic and almost equal to experiences as compared to the Weekly Shows itself. It will include more Hardcore moves and more access to the ring around you such as breaking barricades and Rings. The audio is under great improvement as well. Relive the Attitude Era One of the games main components is the Attitude Era, the fan favorite, Crude and Edgy Era of Pro Wrestling. Now, for the first time, relive this groundbreaking era in an all-new single player campaign mode that will make you experience the Monday Night Wars like never before. WWE Universe 3.0 It's the fan favorite WWE Universe mode. Your choices determine your destiny as you dynamically shape your schedules, television shows, and rosters, and form alliances and make enemies on your way to the top. Predator Technology 2.0 Returning from the first part, WWE '13 uses the Predator Technology but only this time it gets better to deliver strategic, fluid, and fun WWE action that plays more smoothly than any prior WWE game. Create your own WWE Experience WWE ‘13’s industry-defining creation suite returns to give more ability than ever to create Superstars, arenas, entrances, finishing moves, storylines, and more. Go online and upload your creations to share them with the WWE Universe and download creations from others to add to your own experience. Roster Modern Era (WWE) *AJ *Aksana *Alberto Del Rio *Alicia Fox *Antonio Cesaro *Beth Phoenix *Big Show (Modern Day Attire) *Booker T *Brock Lesnar *Brodus Clay *Camacho *Chris Jericho (Modern Day Attire) *Christian (Modern Day Attire) *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Damien Sandow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *David Otunga *Dolph Ziggler *Epico *Eve *Ezekiel Jackson *Heath Slater *Hunico *Jack Swagger *Jinder Mahal *John Cena *JTG *Justin Gabriel *Kane (Modern Day Attire) *Kelly Kelly *Kofi Kingston *Layla *Lord Tensai *Mark Henry (Modern Day Attire) *Mason Ryan *Natalya *Primo *R-Truth *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Ryback *Santino Marella *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Ted DiBiase *The Great Khali *The Miz *The Rock (Modern Day Attire) *Titus O'Neil *Triple H (Modern Day Attire) *Undertaker (Modern Day Attire) *Wade Barrett *William Regal (Modern Day Attire) *Zack Ryder Attitude Era (WWF) *Animal *Big Bossman *Big Show (Attitude Attire) *Billy Gunn *Boogeyman *Bret Hart *British Bulldog *Chris Jericho (Attitude Attire) *Christian (Attitude Attire) *D'Lo Brown *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *Goldust *Godfather *Hawk *JBL *Kane (Attitude Attire) *Ken Shamrock *Kevin Nash *Lita *Mark Henry (Attitude Attire) *Mick Foley (Cactus Jack, Dude Love, Mankind) *Mike Tyson (Pre-Order Special) *Mr. McMahon *Rikishi *Road Dogg *Ron Simmons *Roddy Piper *Shane McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Stacy Keibler *Stephanie McMahon *Stone Cold *Test *The Rock (Attitude Attire) *Torrie Wilson *Triple H (Attitude Attire) *Trish Stratus *Undertaker (Attitude Attire) *Vader *William Regal (Attitude Attire) *X-Pac Managers *A.W. *Cameron *Hornswoggle *Naomi *Paul Heyman *Rosa Mendes *Sakamoto *Slick *Vickie Guerrero DLC Pack #1 *Jerry Lawler* *Michael Cole* *John Laurinaitis* *Ricardo Rodriguez* Gallery Screenshots Wwe 13 3.png Wwe 13.png Wwe 13 10.png Wwe 13 9.png Wwe 13 7.png Wwe 13 ministry.jpg File:Wwe130529g.jpg File:Wwe130529e.jpg File:Wwe130529a.jpg File:Wwe130529.jpg File:Wwe130529b.jpg|Chris Jericho's Modern Day entrance File:Wwe130529f.jpg File:Tyson-Punch-1.jpg ATV wwe 13.jpg Superstar Posters and Artwork File:20120531_Big-Show-web.jpg File:20120531_Chris-Jericho-web.jpg File:20120531_CM-Punk-web.jpg File:20120531_Mankind-web.jpg File:20120531_Mark-Henry-web.jpg WWE13-Mark-Henry-Attitude-A.jpg WWE13-The-Miz-Art.jpg File:20120531_Sheamus-web.jpg File:20120531_Stone-Cold-web.jpg File:20120531_Undertaker-web.jpg File:WWE13-Mike-Tyson-Art.jpg Videos Trailer External links *Official Website Category:Wrestling video games Category:Video games Category:WWE video games